Amour in secret
by Bear-Hime
Summary: Matt acha que está apaixonado por Mello, porém segundo suas suposições Mello gosta de Near!E se for verdade? Quem ele pode achar para afogar suas mágoas? MelloxNear MelloxMatt Mattx?


_**Avisos: **_

_***Esta fic apresenta yaoi... Se não gosta não leia!**_

_***Disclaimer: Death Note e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos autorais estão nas mãos de T.O**__**2**_

_***A fic será narrada por Matt nos capítulos ímpares em forma de seu diário**_

_***Beta: Srta. Alucard**_

_***Desculpem todos os erros de português e/ou a péssima qualidade da minha escrita!**_

_***Legendas: **itálico:Matt (escrevendo no diário);_Normal: autora/ Flashback de Matt

_***Divirtam-se e lembrem-se de no final deixarem reviews! ^^**_

_**Capitulo I --- A descoberta de Matt**_

__________________________________________________

_Como seres de pólos tão opostos podem combinar tão bem?_

_Ah me desculpe... Não fomos devidamente apresentados! (o que está dando em mim, para me comunicar com um pedaço de papel?)... Sou Mail Jeevas, mas pode me chamar de Matt._

_Ok... Continuando... Você deve saber muito bem de quem estou falando, isso mesmo, aqueles geniozinhos, o loiro e o albino!_

_Você também deve estar se perguntando: _'por que alguém compraria um diário para falar da própria vida, fica perdendo tempo debatendo problemas alheios?'

_Hahahaha... Longa história... Certo... Não tão longa, mas posso resumi-la (preguiça atacando!). Está bem, está bem... Foi ontem..._

_---------(_Flashback on)--------

Um dia de sol... Eram feitas muitas brincadeiras no quintal da Wammy's House. Eu, Mello e vários outros garotos estávamos jogando bola. Todas as crianças estavam aproveitando os raios calorosos emanados neste belo dia... Quer dizer, 'todas' menos uma. E parece que Mello também percebeu

- Aff... Que pirralho chato!Ele tinha que se enclausurar naquele quarto idiota, num dia como esse!- Disse isso já indo em direção da entrada da mansão

- Ah Mello! De novo não... -Revirei meus olhos – Não é da nossa conta...

-Não vou demorar muito, continue driblando ai e não deixe esses moleques fazerem gol! Esse pivete precisa sangrar um pouco!- Ignorou-me e entrou cuidadosamente no prédio, pois não queria que nenhuma fofoca chegasse aos ouvidos de Roger.

- Isso não vai acabar bem... - Sussurrei mais para mim

Corri na direção de Mello. Parei quando o vi subindo as escadas. Escondi-me, Se ele visse que abandonei o jogo e deixei nosso time perder... Ele me mataria!

Em alguns segundos ele já estava no corredor do quarto do albininho. Bateu na porta... E foi ai que toda a história começou... EU OBVIAMENTE ESTRANHEI... Ele nunca bateu a porta de Near, na verdade, sempre adentrou bruscamente... E isso atiçou mais ainda a minha curiosidade!

Havia se passado pouco tempo desde que Mello batera. Porém, tempo demais para o mesmo. Então, não ligou... Abrira a porta e adentrou tentando ser o mais furtivo possível, fechando-a em seguida. Fui na ponta dos pés olhar no buraco da fechadura... Estava tudo normal... Até agora ele só destruía o castelinho de dados feitos pelo pobre Near e gritava histericamente

- SUA COISA BRANCA! ESTÁ COM MEDO DE UM SOLZINHO?!?- Sorria sarcástico

- Apenas prefiro ficar aqui...E creio que minhas vontades não dizem respeito a você, Mello – Continuava sem expressão. Como aquela cara irratava o loiro!

- ÓBVIO! Por que o todo poderoso Near, sempre em primeiro lugar, não quer sujar sua presença com esses réles mortais!!!- A situação começou a ficar preta. Mello havia segurado Near pela gola da camisa e o empurrara contra a parede.

- Ugh...

- Cadê, Near? Cadê suas emoções?- Perguntava com escárnio...Mas qual a razão da mudança repentina de assunto? Ora reclamava da solidão do pequeno, ora perguntava sobre seus sentimentos...Onde Mello queria chegar na verdade?

- Creio que não seja de sua conta, Mello...

- Bom... Já que eu não consigo arrancar sequer uma expressão de dor... Talvez... – Ele estava perigosamente perto de seu pequeno rival. Agora eu estava bem mais confuso com esta cena a minha frente!

Tanto eu, como Near já havíamos percebido o que ele faria... Só não conseguia acreditar.

- Matt! O que você está fazendo ai?- Do lado de fora do quarto, mais precisamente próxima a mim, estava Linda a chamar meu nome. Gelei. Se Mello descobrir que eu estava o espionando, ele vai tirar meu couro!

Em um movimento rápido, tapei sua boca com minha mão e arrastei-a até a sala mais próxima e acessível, o armário de vassouras.

Segundos depois pude ver (pela fechadura) Mello saindo dos aposentos de Near com um semblante de total irritação

Após ter certeza de que ''não havia ninguém'' no corredor, virou-se para trás e ao constatar que o rival estava meio corado, deu um sorriso vitorioso falando algo inaudível aos meus ouvidos.

Depois, Mello saíra em direção ao nosso quarto. Um alívio... Nunca estive tão perto da morte!

- Humpf... ummm... humpf... Arf! – Ops... Esqueci de tirar a mão da boca de Linda.

- Desculpe-me, Linda!

- Você... Arf... Sabia que se tapar... Arf... A nossa respiração... Arf... Nós morremos?!? - A pobre garota tentava recuperar o fôlego perdido a todo custo

- Hehehehe, foi mal!

- Tudo bem... Seja o que for... É melhor sairmos daqui... Ainda tenho que dar um aviso de Roger para Near! – Disse levantando-se e abrindo a porta...Não sei...Linda parece meio estranha!

-Certo... – Levantei-me

Ela andava em direção de um Near já recuperado do tal 'ataque' do loiro e eu andava em direção de meu quarto, encontrando lá Mello literalmente jogado em sua cama devorando uma barra de chocolate, em seu leito estavam várias embalagens revelando que este havia comido mais que uma só. Decidi agir como normalmente...

-E ai, gostoso!? Sentiu minha falta?- Brinquei

- Aff... Matt... Detesto quando você vem com essas brincadeiras de viado pra cima de mim!

- Calma bofe! – Dei um sorriso ao notar em sua face um biquinho de raiva

- Ah!E o jogo? Quem venceu? – Tentou fugir de minha brincadeira

- Erm... Nós perdemos...

- Caraca, eu te confio o jogo todinho e tu faz merda!

- Foi mal... Não sou tão bom como você!

- Ei, que horas são?

- 5 e meia, por quê?

-Hora do chocolate! - Disse levantando-se e indo em direção ao corredor

- Espera... Mello...

- Oi?

- '' Quero ter certeza de quem ele gosta ... Mas como?'' - Pensei

- Diz logo, caramba! Tô precisando de um chocolate!

- Erm... Nada... P-pode ir... - Tremi um pouco ao pensar nele e em Near... Será que eles estão apaixonados? E por que estou tão incomodado com isso? Será que estou apaixonado por Mello? Não... Não pode ser! Ele é meu melhor amigo, posso perder a sua amizade para sempre!! NÃO!!! NÃO QUERO ISSO... NÃO QUERO NEM PENSAR!

Com essas perguntas que agoniavam minha mente, adormeci!

_---------(_Flashback off)--------

_Agora me entende, não é?_

_Mello e eu somos tão amigos que... Eu acho que... Estou __**apaixonado **__por ele... Então... Desde esse incidente, ele virou __**minha vida, **__como se qualquer pessoa que ousasse olhar, falar, ou até tocar nele seriam automaticamente meus piores inimigos!_

_E com esse modo em que ele tratou Near... Acho que ele está gostando dele! Isso me fez ficar angustiado, com uma raiva crescente dentro do meu coração, despedaçando cada pontinha dele! Mas a esperança é a ultima que morre!_

_Enfim, não vou deixar barato!!! Irei ate as profundezas do inferno atrás de Mello!_

_Até amanhã diário..._

_Perguntas do dia: - Qual foi o motivo da troca de assuntos repntinas de Mello...sabe...Aquele papo de sentimentos?_

_-Por que Near corou?_

_-O que será que Linda falou para Near?_

_-----Irei descobrir tudo isso... Ou não me chamo Mail Jeevas!_

_Matt._

* * *

_**Pode até tá podre essa historia! **_

_**Mas vou tentar melhorar pra vocês!**_

_**Ok?**_

**_E...Desculpas se estiver muito pequeno, eu realmente não consigo fazer um capítulo muito longo! ^^º_**

_**Mesmo assim... Reviews?? Plz?**_

_**Kissus**_

'_**-' Bear-Hime'-'**_


End file.
